The Mannerisms And Etiquette Of Nathan Scott
by Brookebynature
Summary: AU 'Whatever.' Nathan rolls his eyes. 'I see you and style had a falling out some time during your trip to the Himalayas. Tell me, did you see any llamas on your way over here' Naley oneshot.


**Author- **Emily-Grace Mendes (Brookebynature)

**Disclaimer- **I don't own One Tree HIll. Nor do I own Nathan, Haley, Brooke, Theresa or Taylor.

**A/N- **I told you guys I couldn't stop it with these one shots! But I haven't done a Naley for a while, so here goes :) Hope you enjoy xxx

* * *

**The Mannerisms and Etiquette of Nathan Scott**

Large brown eyes, soft lips and mid-length honey-coloured hair blowing in the wind until…a sharp gust blows too much hair over her eyes and she walks into the flagpole in the school quad.

_Yep, that's Haley James._

The sudden collision with the mighty Tree Hill High flag pole deems Haley the loser of the altercation, and with almost expert practise she picks up the study books from the ground in front of her. She guesses Mother Nature is having a laugh at her expense, as the ridiculous wind has almost instantly died down.

_Well she hadn't expected to get through a day without some sort of incident somewhere along the line._

Her eyes are now narrowed of course, intently staring at the double doors across the quad-her destination when she's done straightening the now lop-sided hat on her head. The sharp bite of cold to her ears reminds her why it is that she hates Winter so much, and with one final huff for her ridiculous coordination, Haley starts the dreaded walk as her fellow students look on in amusement.

_Life sucked sometimes._

-

He's in some of her classes. Not lots of them, but more than a few. He's well over six foot, with alluring dark hair and dark blue eyes. He's the most popular guy by far-throwing the wildest parties along with his girl double (head cheerleader Brooke Davis) and he's the basketball team captain.

But he's Nathan Scott. And Nathan Scott is an ass.

"You must be Haley." He almost chuckles, his team jacket covering the muscles of his arms.

_What? Just because he was an ass didn't mean she couldn't look. He was still hot._

She nods a little unconvincingly, her biology book slipping out from under her arm.

_Damn. She was going to have to invest in a decent bag one day soon. The pages of her books were a little worse for wear._

"Are you okay for bio today?" She asks, sitting down on the chair opposite him in the tutor centre.

"Sure." He shrugs. "And are you okay for sex afterwards?"

It's only when he starts laughing at his own joke that Haley realises her mouth is hanging open slightly in a highly unattractive way, meaning that she has to snap it shut quickly, catching her tongue in the process.

_Nothing was going right for her today._

"Should we just get on with bio?" She asks, her patience tested.

"Or.." He pauses, his blue eyes meeting hers for a couple seconds, making Haley's limbs weaken. She's glad at that point that she's sat down. "We could just get it on and see how biology really works with a step-by-step demo."

She purses her lips for only a second before telling him "I think we should just stick with what the textbook shows."

-

His lips lock with hers, his teeth nibbling at her before his tongue runs over that patch, offering delicious comfort for the stinging. His hands are cupping her face, fingers trailing their way down her neck as he follows with his lips, brushing her collarbone before sliding off her…cheerleading uniform?

_Holy crap. _

She sits bolt upright, slightly out of breath and unusually aroused. Her hand reaches to the birds nest that is her hair, as her eyes focus on the alarm clock by her bed and she lets out a groan. 3 am.

_So she'd been dreaming about Nathan Scott. Problem?_

She has to try and teach him chemistry today and now all she's going to be able to think about is this dream.

_She was never going to live this down._

-

Haley had seen him before. Granted it had only been glimpses as he accidentally brushed past her in the hallway on his way to class or to his locker. Sometimes she'd seen him on his way back to the locker room after basketball practise when she was done tutoring.

But now she's actually tutoring him. And it scares the hell out of her.

"Hales." He nods as he sits down across from her. He's come to shortening her name now, and although she prefers Haley, it'll do. But only because he's Nathan Scott and she has the hots for him.

"Hey." She smiles back. "I thought we'd do chemistry today seeing as there's a test this Friday."

"A test?"

"Yeah, you were in class last week. Didn't you hear?"

He shakes his head. "Brooke had a party the night before. I think I slept off most of my hangover in that class."

"See this is why you need me to tutor you. If you were awake, you might learn something." She says, opening the book at the first chapter as she realised she would be there for the duration that night.

_Like it was a problem._

She rubs some chapstick onto her lips as Nathan frowns in concentration, trying to balance an equation that she's given him to practise. She smiles a little as he throws his head back with a large sigh, his hands on top of the book.

"I'm never going to get it."

"Watch." She instructs, making her way to his side of the table in order to be able to show him on a piece of paper.

"You smell good." He says, just as she's reaching over for a pen, her shoulder brushing his.

Her cheeks blush as her eyes stare at the table and she mumbles "Thanks" while Nathan just grins.

Their second attempt at figuring out an equation is interrupted none other than the force of nature that is Brooke Davis. Her shirt is small, her skirt even smaller as she flicks long brunette hair over her shoulders with manicured nails and pouted glossy lips.

_She obviously doesn't use cherry scented chapstick._

"Urgh Nathan." She grumbles, flopping down on the chair opposite the two of them.

"Um Brooke, kinda in the middle of something here…" He tells her, eyebrows raised as Haley can only look between them.

"Yeah sorry, but I'm a girl down for the classic next month because Theresa went and sprained her ankle falling from the pyramid today." She tells him, barely taking a breath before launching into her next stream of words. "And now I need somebody to replace her but I can't think of anyone hot enough."

"No Brooke." He laughs. "I'm not joining your little routine. Cheerleading is for fags."

"Hey!"

"I mean when guys do it."

"I meant could you think of anyone?"

"What about Haley here?" He asks, an eyebrow raised at Brooke, as the popular bitch seems to finally realise her presence.

"Nice cardigan." Brooke tells her, eyeing the green and orange trim knitted garment worn solely to keep Haley warm.

_Brooke didn't need Winter woollens. She only ever appears to wear the most skimpy of outfits. _

"You might as well try her out."

"Can you do the splits?" Brooke asks Haley.

"And back flips."

Nathan's lips curve into a small smile as he looks at her. "So what do you say Haley? You'd make a decent cheerleader."

"I guess I could help you out."

_Like she needed any more persuasion than that._

-

So now she's here, at the after party for the latest basketball game because for some ridiculous reason, she's now a cheerleader. She's gone from tutor to cheerleader in a matter of weeks and it's all because of Nathan Scott.

She can smell the alcohol as she walks in, teens passed out on expensive-looking couches as the heavy music beats vibrate the wooden floor and she feels like she'd rather be anywhere other than Nathan's living room.

_But Nathan invited her here so it wasn't like she was about to leave._

"You're too hot to be just a cheerleader. Shouldn't you be like, a lingerie model or something?" Nathan slurs, blue eyes sparkling at her as he swigs from a bottle.

Haley backs away in disgust as his eyes scan her exposed stomach.

_She could have killed her sister for lending her the tiniest pieces of clothing she owned._

She does however, fight the grin that wants to escape her lips, because she refuses to let him know that she finds his comment slightly amusing and more than she expected. Silently thanking herself for that bout of sit-ups she did the other night, Haley makes her way past the hot-shot basketball player to the drinks table, realising that the gym might have to become her new home.

It only takes a couple vodkas for her to be wasted. Her eyes widen in horror as she realises she is grinding up against some unknown guy on what has become the dance floor, knowing that she has to go home before she does something stupid.

_Damn. It would be her luck that she was a lightweight. _

_-_

"You can't half work it when you're drunk." Nathan chuckles as he sits down opposite Haley who's been trying her best to avoid stares all week. She'd decided that after her embarrassing display at Nathan's party, she was never drinking again.

_Until the next time._

"Look I don't think we should talk about it, we have math to worry about."

"Math can wait. Why don't you wear those slutty kind of clothes you were wearing the other night normally? You don't even wear your uniform around here. You're supposed to you know?"

"The clothes weren't mine, I don't particularly like that uniform, and I'd prefer not to be referred to as a slut." Haley fumed, spinning the text book around so that the writing was facing Nathan, who groaned at the sight of algebraic fractions.

"Can't we just talk about your clothes for today?" He asks, raising an eyebrow.

"My clothes are fine as they are, now do this problem." She instructs, anger at his lack of manners.

"Whatever." Nathan rolls his eyes. "I see you and style had a falling out some time during your trip to the Himalayas. Tell me, did you see any llamas on your way over here?"

Haley narrows her eyes at the boy opposite her before looking down at her outfit. Grey poncho, woolly hat on the table with green flower on the side, ready to protect her ears in the event of extreme snow, and jeans poking out from underneath.

_What was she thinking? It's a good job he can't see the leg warmers hidden by her boots._

"Just do the problem." She tells him with a sigh and a silent mental note that she would have to raid Taylor's wardrobe when she got home. Or she could throw all caution to the wind and actually wear her cheerleading uniform tomorrow.

_But then she'd have to shave her legs._

So there she was, sitting in the tutor centre, opposite arguably the hottest boy in school who had just slated her favourite grey poncho. She'd been rudely introduced to the mannerisms and (very poor) etiquette of Nathan Scott, yet she still fancied the ass off him.

_Of course it was unfair. She was Haley James after all. And this was going to be one long Winter._

* * *

**Please review xxx**


End file.
